


Cooperation

by Anonfeather



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lugnut and Shockwave don't like each other. In fact, they hate each other and hate that they're both after Megatron's favour. Megatron's sick of it, and after a meeting where he dismisses both of the officers, orders them to interface in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Lugnut/Shockwave, Lugnut/Megatron/Shockwave  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, Hasbro's and other people.
> 
> Author's Note: This is my first TF fic. It's also my second venture in smut. The story takes place in the TFA universe, while they are probably on the moon, preparing the Omega Clones. This was a prompt taken from the TFanonkink meme I also want to thank anontfwriter for beta-ing this. Hope you enjoy :).

Megatron felt a processor-ache forming watching his soldiers quarrel. He enjoyed the loyalty they offered him, but he simply couldn't stand their animosity. Ever since Shockwave rejoined them, Lugnut had become even more exasperating. His praises were longer, more extravagant, and  _louder_. Megatron couldn't stop voicing his gratitude every time the double-agent interrupted the bigger mech's speech. And this, of course, just caused Lugnut to be frustrated and seek out more attention from his leader.

“Lugnut! Silence yourself,” ordered Megatron, stopping another long winded speech.

“But Master! I was expressing how great you are, and how you will crush all of the Autobots under your pedes; Under one single stomp. They will not be able to resist and they'll succumb and fall to their knees the moment they gaze upon your magnificien--”

“LUGNUT! I asked that you be quiet!” 

Lugnut stammered a few words of apology before embarking in a new tirade on how benevolent and generous the master was. Megatron's head throbbed more as his servant continued to prattle. Finally, Shockwave decided to intervene to stop the incessant praises.

“My Lord,” he started. “Wouldn't it be beneficial for Lugnut to do some,” the shape-shifter paused briefly to find the right words, “resource gathering.”

“Yes! Excellent idea my dear Shockwave. Lugnut depart and fin--”

“Master!” Lugnut exclaimed, hurt. “We do not need any more 'resources'. We already have all that we need. My presence by your side is much more important!”

Shockwave emitted a small sound of derision. The large Decepticon turned angrily towards the smaller one. “Have you something to say?”

“You believe your presence is necessary besides our prestigious leader?” Shockwave asked as he abandoned his monitor work. 

“More so than yours!” Lugnut shoved the double-agent's shoulder aggressively.

“My antennas seem to have failed me for a moment. I was under the impression that our leader couldn't wait to make you leave this room. He gladly jumped at the chance to make you depart. You annoy him. You grate on his nerves. ”

Lugnut's optic contracted as he glared deeply, while the purple cyclops continued to add things. The words were wounding, especially since they held some truth. Lugnut had always felt that sometimes he displeased his master, but quickly afterwards, Megatron would offer kind praises! But ever since Shockwave's return, his Master's words were given to the double-agent. He trembled in anger and wanted to throw a punch into that single red optic that always taunted him. 

Shockwave was smart and astute, and he quickly noticed Megatron's aggravation towards the big lout.  He knew his leader well, and he quickly discovered what frustrated Lugnut.  He also took a deep perverse pleasure into baiting the large oaf into a fight.

As another argument started, Megatron rubbed his forehead. The in-fighting between his most faithful soldiers would not make him win the war. Something needed to be done. 

Megatron suddenly roared, interrupting Lugnut's throttling of the double-agent. “That is enough of your immature behaviour!”

“Master!” started Lugnut as he dropped to a knee. Shockwave silently gazed at the leader. “The blame rest solely on that weakling drone! Is pres--” 

“SHUT UP!” Luckily, Lugnut understood that his master didn't want to hear him. In fact, he realised that the master would embark on one of his magnificent speeches. A few moments passed as Megatron gathered his thoughts and let the tension rise. Lugnut waited fervently, shivering in anticipation for Megatron's discourse. Shockwave stayed silent, and poised. He idly wondered what the leader of the Decepticon was going to say. He analysed the situation and decided that three possible conclusions would occur after the speech. He was intrigued by which would happen.

“If we want to succeed in winning this war, we must work together. There must not be dissension among my most faithful servants. On the battlefield you must have each other’s backs...” For a moment, Megatron thought he sounded like a slagging Autobot. He shrugged the thought off; they obviously got it from him. “If we work together, we can obtain our common goal of ridding the universe of the Autobot oppressors and build our glorious Empire to usher in a Golden Age.” He kept silent for a breem, looking at the captivated Lugnut and the proud Shockwave.  “I am disappointed that the two of you do not get along. That whatever task I set upon you, you are unable to complete it without causing grief to our dreams. You leave me no choice. I am forced to make you find an understanding, for the glory of our cause.” Megatron again paused, to give a dramatic flair to his speech. “I know that what I'll ask of you will surprise, but I am certain that merit will be found from it.”

“Anything you ask! Master!” Rumbled the large mech, worshiping Megatron. Shockwave on the other hand, tilted his head accepting the task. Indeed, it seemed that one of his hypothesis was correct. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the reaction of the big lug when warlord would utter the words. It would be priceless.

“That pleases me to hear, Lugnut.” Megatron looked at his oldest supporter. After a moment, he asked “And you Shockwave?”

“My lord, it would be a  _pleasure_  to  _submit_ myself to your  _desires_.” He answered stressing some key words. A ghost of a grin appeared on the dictator's lip component. He wasn't surprised that the chief Autobot of intel has figured what he wanted.

“Good.  _Good_ ” He paused again and looked at a trembling with anticipation Lugnut. “I require of you to _interface_.”

A few klicks passed in complete silence. Lugnut's processor lagged as he tried to comprehend his master's words. 

“.. My master, my audios glitched and I beg forgiveness for asking that you repeat your request, bu--.”

“Interface.”

“.. I.. hum..” Lugnut rose to his feet and rubbed the side of his face in a useless gesture of unclogging this audio receptors. “I beg again your generous pardon, by-”

“No you understood correctly. You will interface. Frag. Right here, right now. As I watch.”

“Master!?” 

“Oh, don't be worried now. If you are uncertain how to proceed, Shockwave will revel into leading you.” Megatron said as he waived the concern away. Honestly, this was starting to amuse him.

For a moment, Shockwave believed that the great mech just crashed and was doing a hard reboot. However, the strong angry glow from his main eye made him revise his thoughts. The four little eyes also glowed furiously. Shockwave couldn't help be rejoice in seeing such anger and passion. He had to press forward in the opening his lord offered for him.

“Yes...” Purred the purple mech. He slithered near his opponent and stretch an arm to stroke Lugnut's face. “I can show what Megatron wants. What  _pleases_  him. I know all about  _that_.”

Lugnut snapped and violently pushed Shockwave to the floor. He armed his weapon and readied for a exploding punch. The lithe Decepticon stayed immobile, nonetheless ready to dodge at a perfect timing.

“Lugnut!” Reprimanded the lord. Lugnut quickly stilled himself, but trembled in attempt to contain his wrath.

“I... Master,” he cycled some air to to calm down. “I... -”

“You are confused, yes, I understand. You do not know why I require such acts from you.” The tone was condescending.

Lugnut gazed at his master and wordlessly nodded. The master was so great that he could gather what was wrong his with loyal soldier. Megatron grinned and decided to indulge him with an explanation. “It is necessary that you get along with your fellow Decepticon, my faithful Shockwave. That you can stand his presence in any circumstance. My orders are extreme to push your limits, and your  _loyalty_.”

“Master, I have been the most loyal of your followers!”

“Perhaps... But presently, your are rather insubordinate.” In an afterthought he added. “Like  _Starscream_.”

Lugnut's expression was one of complete scandal. Shockwave was amused by the sight. After some tense moment, the large Decepticon retracted his weapon then resolved himself to the embarrassment of his master's order. “I will do as you command...” He sighed and added. “I will follow your orders and  _interface_  with Shockwave.”

“Excellent,” replied the leader. He got comfortable in his seat, ready to observe the display. 

Lugnut stayed stationary. He closed his optics to convince himself of the situation, of the explanation his lord had given. Some few minutes passed and Megatron started to get impatient. He sent a pointed look towards his double-agent to make something happen. Shockwave acquiesce.

“I'm _waiting_ ,”  drawled Shockwave still laying on the floor as he got into a more comfortable position. “Have you trouble with your equipment?”

“You stay out of this!” Snapped Lugnut. Shockwave tittered. 

“Out of it? My dear, oaf, Lugnut. I am part of this. I will not displease our glorious lord by some dysfunction on your part.” As he spoke, he stretched one of his limbs up the giant's leg. When he reached the midsection he rubbed and clawed at the transformation seam. Lugnut grabbed the hand, crushed with his powerful pincers and pulled on the arm to jerk the cyclops nearer.

“Do not touch me, you vile, wretched Autobot spy.”

Shockwave struggled and tried to loosen the grip. “Idiot! I'm not a spy for them, I'm a Decepticon spy. Has your thick head casing for--”

Shockwave's tirade was cut short as Lugnut grappled his neck with his other hand and squeezed. “You disgust me Autobot! By your presence alone you disgrace the mighty Lord Megatron!”

A brief flash of surprise lit Shockwave's optic with the realization. Well, if this was what took get his gears working... Well, personally Shockwave had no qualms with the rough treatment. He hadn't experienced such mech-handling in centuries. But this wasn't what Megatron was expecting. He obviously wanted a more cooperative approach...Shockwave glanced at the leader. He was still sitting and watching the show with rapture. He seemed to let the action continue. If Shockwave knew his master correctly, and he  _did_ , he'd intervene at the end, once Lugnut was spent. Shockwave reasoned that Megatron held his glossa because it had already taken so much time to get the large mech to participate. 

 _And_ , though Shockwave,  _participate indeed_. Lugnut's cod piece had opened with a rusty click. Soon the large spike extended out, already pressurized. The girth of it sparked interest in both Megatron's and Shockwave's optics. The shape-shifter stretched an arm and stroked it to antagonize his holder.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!” Lugnut bellowed. Abruptly, Shockwave found himself face-first on the floor, both his long arms stretch-out and securely locked into one huge hand. The other hand positioned his aft high enough to be levelled with Lugnut's pelvis. Afterward, the large hand pinched his cod-piece and tore it away. Shockwave vocalized a mute cry of pained surprise. Small drips of energon pooled at the torn seams. Before Shockwave could complain with a witty retort, Lugnut had plunged his large spike in his valve.

Shockwave tried to keep silent, but a small grunt of discomfort escaped him. He didn't want to give satisfaction to Lugnut that he was affected by the abuse. Of course, he wasn't expecting gentleness, but it has been a long while since he had been with a large mech. Autobots were built smaller after all.  _Except Ultra Magnus.._ Hum... Shockwave removed such a thought and consoled himself that the thrusting would start feeling good once his valve adjusted and produced enough lubricant. He calculated the number of strokes that it would take to start enjoying the process.

However, five strokes after Lugnut entered him the large Decepticon groaned and released his transfluid. As quickly as he entered, he disengaged, leaving a confused and unsatisfied Shockwave on the floor.  _What?!_  A klik later Shockwave was on his pedes and proceeded to angrily tackle Lugnut.

“That's it?!” The normally cool double-agent cried. “You're worthless! You're supposed to last longer!”

“ _I_ accomplished what my master ordered! 

Shockwave wanted to refuted that wasn't want Megatron expected! But, the Lord himself decided to speak.

“That, Lugnut, was pathetic.” 

“B-but Master. I interfaced!”

“I had thought to see cooperation among the two of you. Working together to achieve the same goal.” Lugnut, for once, had nothing to say to appease his master. Megatron appeared to think, then signalled them to come close. “It would appear that I will have to give you another goal to make you work together.”

A fast  _snick_  was heard has Megatron slid open his cod-piece. A large glistening spike came out.  Shockwave was delighted and quickly made his way to his leader. Lugnut on the other hand stalled, and could believe that was offered to him.

“Hurry Lugnut,” drawled Megatron. Another  _snick_  was heard as Megatron's valve was exposed. “Listen carefully to the orders that I expect to be carried flawlessly: You are both to pleasure me. Together.  _Now_.”

As Lugnut lumbered over in state of shock, Shockwave had climbed atop his Master's thighs. He positioned himself and lowered himself down. It was nice to be filled against after the horrible tease of Lugnut’s. Megatron grunted in approval as Shockwave started riding him earnestly.

“Hun..Lugnut! I expect you to partake now!” Ordered Megatron. Beads of lubricant were starting to drip from his valve. The moment Lugnut had exposed his spike, Megatron's valve tingled and he felt hunger to be filled what that equipment. He wished to overload being fragged hard, but with the lithe Decepticon gyrating so on his spike, he'd come quicker than anticipated.

“Yes Master!” Lugnut answered hurriedly. Then he added awkwardly. “But.. hum, I need a few more kliks,...My, hum, cool-down period...”  He damned Shockwave for making him frustrate his master, and maybe even make him miss his only opportunity to please him in such a way...

“Worthless!” Spat Megatron to him. Shockwave had purposely shifted in such a delectable manner that Megatron couldn't shield his words. 

“That's what ..I always though ...of the oaf” breathed out Shockwave.

Lugnut's eyes constricted and he roughly grabbed Shockwave's hips, stopping his descent and pleasure. Both he and Megatron grunted in frustration from the interrupted friction.

“What in Primus' name do you think you're doing?!” snapped Megatron. He tried to thrust into Shockwave, but Lugnut's large hand immobilized him. 

“I will satisfy you with Shockwave's help... As you requested, Master.” Lugnut answered evenly. Megatron glared, then realization came to him as the bomber started to lower Shockwave back down. He offered a pleased grinned to his faithful servant, then closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

Lugnut kept the tempo slow but constant, keeping the both of them on edge while time passed by long enough for him to recover. Soon enough, a message pinged in his HUD informing his cool-down period had finished. Quickly, his spike extended, dripping in excitement at the thought of pleasuring his glorious leader.

He released his hold on Shockwave's hips. The freed Decepticon hastened the pace, riding the master eagerly. Meanwhile, Lugnut pulled Megatron thighs apart to accommodate his presence. His thick spike teased the entrance before slowly pushing in. The warlord hissed in discomfort but encouraged his loyal subject to continue. 

“Master, oh glorious one! I cannot describe how you make this feel!”

“He's tight, isn’t he?” offered Shockwave. “Our leader does not allow many to pleasure him in such a way...” He paused for an instant as Megatron gave a static moan before continuing, punctuating the rest of his sentence with vigorous bounces. “Only, his, most, faith-, ful. His, favourites”.

“I feel the utmost honour my lord for such a privilege!”

“Then move!” Megatron hissed.

“YES SIR!” Lugnut pulled out at a slow pace savouring the moan his lord made from his move. He pushed back again. He kept his slow pace. Shockwave's frantic movements made Megatron move deliciously on his spike.

At some point, Megatron gripped Shockwave's pelvis and thrust upward. This quickened Lugnut's slow pace inside his valve. Lugnut started a mantra of 'Master' as he shoved deeper and harder.

Shockwave was first to give out, spilling his transfluid on Megatron. The lord took no notice and kept up his solid thrusts into his soldier until he spent himself. The look of rapture on his master's face, and his pleased cry, brought Lugnut over the edge.

The three stayed silent and placid for a few seconds while their processor caught up with them. Megatron interrupted the moment and ordered them off of him. They both reluctantly disengaged. However, both of them committed to memory Megatron's completely just-fragged look. Transfluid on his chassis and some more dripping from his valve... 

“I am very pleased my faithful Decepticons,” he declared. “However, I fear that you still might not be able to work together.” Lugnut wanted to argue, but Shockwave held him off. He held his tongue, hoping not to regret listening to the double-agent for the moment. “I fear we will have to do this... exercise again at a later date.” Megatron offered a pleasure-drunk grin, stood up and confidently strode bow-legged out of the room.

Lugnut and Shockwave glanced at each other. Then glared.

“I still dislike you.”

 

\-------

END


End file.
